cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Cliff
, Bo1322, Needlen0se88 , MrAsianMagic , VectorBasedLife, Missycatgirl (Young Cliff) |Living = Those Lost, Good And Bad Intentions, Coming Togethers, Admirance, Romance is Boring |Flashback = Times Change }} Cliff '''is a brown male wolf with a silver saddle that goes all the way down to his tail. He's well-built with a royal blue eyes, a bushy tail, and a single silver paw. History Animated History= Those Lost :Cliff is seen at the end of this episode. He approches Fang, and states that another Alpha Female should be appointed. Fang is outraged, and tackles Cliff, pushing his brother to the ground and harshly saying no one would ever replace Flutter. Times Change :Cliff is seen in this episode during Fang's flashback. :He, Blue, and Fang are clustered in an area. Cliff claims he had touched the fence two sunrises ago, and Blue saw him, but Fang is far from convinced. :Cliff begins to describe the fence rather poorly, and Fang begins to grow interested. He says that if Cliff did it, he could, too, and runs off, wanting to impress both their friend and his littermate. :Blue and Cliff are left alone in the area, and Cliff remarks that he didn't think Fang would do it. After a moment he admits he never touched the fence, and has never even seen the fence. Although doubtful at first, both pups realize Fang has went to the fence, and Blue coldly replies that Fang's mother is going to kill him. Good And Bad Intentions :Cliff never speaks during this episode, but is seen as one of the wolves listening to Milly's introduction into the Pack. Coming Togethers :Although he once again doesn't have a speaking role, Cliff is seen when Luna and Milly are looking at all the wolves gathering in their territory. Admirance :He is seen huddled against the wall in the den near Midnight. Midnight asks him if he had seen Lupis, and Cliff replies Lupis was hobbling off to the forest looking frightened and upset. :Midnights acts worriedly, loudly announcing she would go protect Lupis from the big, bad, cold forest. Cliff begins to say that Lupis was fine, but Midnight cuts him off and leaves. Romance is Boring :Cliff is seen at the end of this episode. Telling Fang that there was someone outside, requesting to see him. Fang tells Cliff to let him in just before the episode ends. |-| Written History= Child's Play :Luna mentions Cliff's hunting lessons to motivate herself on her hunt. I Dare You :Luna mentions Cliff when defending her lone hunt and Blue threatens to pull Luna out his hunting lessons. :As Blue recalls being adopted by Flower, she thinks about being raise alongside her pups, Fang and Cliff. Trivia *In Those Lost, Cliff appeared with a scrawny silver stripe down his back, and not the thick stripe he has throughout the rest of the series. *On occasion, he's seen with silver-tipped ears. *It has been revealed that Cliff was Fang's first beta. After Flutter died, Cliff lost his position to Bone, as he would not follow Fang's orders as Fang was losing his mind. Family Members '''Father: :Cedar: Mother: :Flower: Brother: :Fang: Niece: :Alari: Adoptive Sister: :Blue : Tree Gallery cliff_and_midnight_by_freedom5000-d39fya8.png Fang_Just_Woke_Up_by_tribble_of_doom.png Cliff__You_Fail_by_tribble_of_doom.png Baby Cliff Ref.png|Cliff's Ref (Pup) Ep11 Fang, Blue, Cliff.png The_cliff_kid.png Wtf_fang.jpg Quotes References and Citations